The New Attawa Tribe
by Lauren Henry
Summary: Please join Nani, Latipa and the others in rebuilding their village.


**The New Attawa Tribe**

One afternoon in the year 1496 two good friends decided to disobey the orders of their village leaders. They were bored and wanted to have some fun. They went to the back of the cave on the outskirts of their village where they were born (the Arawak village on the south shore). They deliberately pulled back the vines and took the risky plunge over the waterfall. Luckily the deep lagoon on the outskirts of the Attawa village broke their fall. They swam to the surface, caught their breath and waded out to the bank giggling away. Their names are Nani and Latipa. They are in their early 20's. Standing around the lagoon looking at them forlornly are five thin and hungry looking children. The oldest is Chirita age 14, next is Wan age 13, and the younger ones by order of age are Hula, Tatoo and little Issa. The children do not smile. They look very sad and helpless. Nani and Latipa stop giggling immediately and wonder why these children are here alone. They also wonder why they look so thin, hungry and sad.

Nani and Latipa who were both rather outgoing and sociable, made an effort to draw the children in to conversation. They succeeded with the two oldest. The youngest ones were silent and still afraid. From Chirita and Wan they learn the children's sad story. Chirita wanted to know if they have met their parents who were supposed to be coming to the Arawak village many weeks ago. Nani and Latipa asked them what were their parents names? Chirita told them. Nani and Latipa shook their heads. They never heard those names or met those people. Being that they are such a curious couple they have met all of those that came to the south side after the tropical storm. This made Chirita, Wan and the others even more sad than before.

Nani said, "We cannot have all of these long faces." " I am truly sorry about the disappearance of your parents." " I wish that I could give you the news that you want to hear." "Why don't we all go and have a meal together eh?"

Chirita replied, "We have nothing to eat but mushrooms and a few half rotten potatoes that somehow survived the storm." "I have caught a few fish now and then, but I am not very good at it."

"No matter", Nani said. "I will go fishing." "Soon we will have some delicious cooked fish for supper." "That is if I may prevail upon you to build a fire Latipa?"

Latipa answered by asking Chirita, "Please will you show us where your fire pit is?"

Chirita replied, "We have a fire pit but none of us knows how to start a fire."

"I will start a fire immediately if you will lead the way" Latipa replied.

In no time at all Nani caught several fish. Chirita found some fire flints nearby the abandoned fire pit. She asked Nani to help her find wood and dry grass. Soon a bright fire was burning and the fresh caught fish was cooking. The children looked a little less sad and seemed to be fascinated by the dancing flames of the fire. When the fish were finished cooking the children ate ravenously. There was plenty of clean water to drink from the lagoon. After the good meal the children sat close together around the fire pit. Little Issa had taken quite a liking to Latipa. She sat on her lap and eventually fell asleep. It was getting late and soon it would be dark. Nani and Latipa made quiet conversation between them often stopping to listen when Chirita or Wan would ask a question or tell them something. Tomorrow Nani and Latipa would explore the village. They had always wanted to visit the Attawa village but had not yet had the opportunity. Now it looked as if they would be staying here for a long time. Their prank had led them to a new life. It was an exciting day for both of them.

**The New Attawa Tribe Part 2**

The next day Nani and Latipa got a better look at the village. There was extensive damage caused by the recent storm. The huts that were still standing were badly damaged. These were the research hut, the sewing hut and one of the huts used for sleeping and sheltering. The children had been sheltering in this hut. The hospital hut had been flattened as well as the other huts that had been used by the villagers for sleeping and sheltering. The night before had been clear and pleasant. Nani and Latipa had slept by the fire ring after tucking the youngest children in the sleeping hut. The two oldest children Chirita and Wan slept by the fire ring as well. For now the one sleeping hut would be enough. There was damage done to all of the existing structures. The first task would be to repair these damages. Nani and Latipa set out immediately to do this. They worked for a week on this task. The sleeping hut was repaired first and everyone began to sleep in there together. The males on one side, females on the other. Nani took a break for several hours from repairs to fish and swim. Chirita helped him. Wan and the younger children helped as best as they could by gathering firewood and dry grasses. They searched for utensils, clay pots, pans and other supplies that had been scattered by the high winds of the storm. The big black caldron that had been used for stews had blown away during the storm. It was no where to be found.

During the first week of Nani and Latipa's arrival, the children kept busy as they had always done by gathering mushrooms, sea shells, pretty stones, insects and butterflies. During this process they found many things partially buried in the sands. Eventually they found the big cauldron. One early morning that week the children found it floating in on the morning surf. They got very excited when they saw it. They were much happier now that the adults were with them. They had gone back to playing games of tag and chatting amicably. Wan who was the oldest of the play group wanted to make everyone laugh.

He pointed to the caldron and said, "Where have you been you naughty cook pot." "Out seeing the world, I suppose?" "Well now you are home and you must get back to work."

The other children giggled uncontrollably at his jest holding their stomachs. Wan ran and told Chirita that the caldron had returned. She laughed with joy and went running to see it. Then Nani and Latipa came to see what was up. The adults retrieved it. Latipa filled it with water first. Then she and Chirita gathered fresh herbs to season a stew. The children watched. They continued to watch curiously as Latipa and Chirita added fresh caught fish, clams, oysters, shrimp and fresh picked mushrooms to the pot. The stew bubbled for many hours. The smell was heavenly. Everyone's stomachs growled at the delicious odors. That evening the stew was consumed by all. The adults and children sat around the fire with full bellies. The good food and all of their activities made them very sleepy. Still the minds of the adults were awake and they discussed what they wanted to do the next day. Nani had noticed that there were still a few coconuts growing on the palm trees near the shore. He had never picked coconuts. There were no coconut trees on the south side of the Island. However, he intended to learn how to climb these trees. Since all of the crops had been destroyed, the coconuts would add tasty variety to their diet. It was still the rainy season and the rains would come back soon. Thank the Spirit Gods that most of the existing huts had been repaired in time.

**The New Attawa Tribe Part 3**

The next day was unforgettable. All of the children were sick except for Chirita and Wan. They were sick to their stomachs with terrible cramps and high fevers. Latipa kept them all together in the sleeping hut. She used clay bowls to catch their sickness and washed their fevered brows with cool water from the lagoon. Chirita helped her. Nani had learned a little over the years about medicinal herbs. He went out to gather what he could find. He brought back a bag full of tamarind pods and a few wild sugar apples. It had been a few months since he had assisted the village healers in the Arawak village. He searched his memory for the correct way to prepare these plants for medicinal use.

Latipa came to tell him that the children's suffering was worse. This brought his memory back more quickly and he swiftly made a posset out of both plants. The taste of both drinks left a lot to be desired. But Nani hoped that they would be effective. Chirita came and helped him carry the large clay pots of possets to the sleeping hut where they proceeded to administer small sips of them to each sick child. At first the stomach upsets grew worse. But Nani, Chirita and Latipa continued to feed the children small sips of the possets. After two hours the children's fevers had subsided. They grew calmer and slept more naturally. The stomach upsets went away as well.

While all of this was going on Wan searched for sea shells and sand crabs. He dreaded sickness and did not like to be around it. He waded through the shallow part of the ocean and climbed on to a large flat rock. He watched a group of hungry gulls swooping down and picking up small fish that had washed up on the rock. He was hungry because the others had been too busy to cook breakfast. He had grown accustomed to eating raw fish during the many weeks before Nani and Latipa arrived. He decided to try tasting one of the small fish. He picked one up. It was very slippery! He bit it. It tasted salty, but very good. He went back to the research table and found an empty bowl. He returned to the rock and gathered up the small salty fish until the bowl was filled. The next morning he did the same. By this time the children were feeling better. Some of them ate some of the small fish that Wan had discovered. They tasted very good when cooked and served with mushrooms and seasoned with subtle herbs.

Nani's healing skills were no longer needed because the children were feeling better. Whatever illness they had been suffering from had not spread to the adults. After breakfast Nani approached the coconut palms and studied them closely. He had never climbed a palm tree. There were a couple of palm trees at the beach on the south side. But they produced no fruit so there had never been a reason to try and climb them. There was a first time for everything. He began to climb. It was very difficult and he kept slipping back down. After an hour he was tired and had to sit down and rest. The children had been rather quiet today because they were still sort of weak. They sat in the shade of the sleeping hut all morning while Chirita told them stories. Wan joined them because he liked to listen. But he got bored. He left Chirita and the children and walked toward the sea. He saw Nani's last attempt at climbing the coconut approached him and sat down at his side.

Nani said, "I have been trying for an hour to climb this tree, but it is too slippery." "I cannot figure out how it should be done."

Chirita came down to the beach when she saw Wan and Nani sitting in the shade of the palm tree. She asked, "What are you doing?"

Nani answered, "I am trying to figure out the best way to climb this tree to get at those coconuts up there."

Chirita said, "Move aside a little and let me try."

They did as she asked. Chirita began to climb slowly up the tree putting one foot to the side of the tree and then the other foot to the other side. She looked like a monkey. She used her feet like hands. She looked awkward and rather uncomfortable with her legs splayed so widely apart. With both of her arms extended upward, her hands flat. The tree was slightly bowed. She made sure that she as climbing towards the bowed part, not against it. Before long she was at the top. She stayed up there and threw four coconuts down. They were ripe and quite large. They landed with a soft thud on the beach where they were retrieved by Wan. He carried them two at a time to Latipa who was working at the research table. She laughed delightedly at the sight of them. She laid the coconuts on the research table and ran with Wan to the shore where she joined the others. Soon afterward Nani, Latipa and Chirita were all climbing the other coconut trees and picking more coconuts.

They dropped them down giggling and shouting, "Look out below!"

Wan gathered them up and carried them to the food bin. The younger children came to watch. They danced around with excitement and attempted to climb the trees but they could not. They scurried away giggling and screaming when one of the three adults would throw down another coconut. That evening the meal was especially delicious. Everyone enjoyed the taste of the coconut milk which was thin and watery. The meat of the coconuts was palatable as well. When mixed with wild honey and breadfruit it made quite a tasty dessert. Latipa sat deep in thought after the meal. She was thinking about more recipes where she could use the coconut milk and meat. She had also discovered oil inside of the coconuts. She had gathered some of this in a clay jar. It had a lovely smell. Before she went to sleep she rubbed some of it on her dry feet and hands. It made her skin feel and smell good.

**The New Attawa Tribe Part 4**

It took a month to get the village rebuilt to a degree where everyone felt safe and comfortable. By the time this month was finished Nani, Latipa, Wan, Chirita and the three younger children had become a close loving family. After this the days seemed to pass very quickly. Before they knew it six months had gone by. The rainy season was over and the planting season had come. Nani, Latipa and Chirita planted a garden with Wan's help. Wan made a new scarecrow to take the place of the old broken one. The four farmers found plenty of seed potatoes buried in the newly turned up soil. Early one morning Wan came across a great gift. In a dark corner of the research hut, underneath a pile of shells, he discovered an old bamboo basket. Inside were many varieties of seeds. Somehow the seeds had remained dry during the storm. He took the basket to the others who were gathered around the fire pit eating the morning meal. They rejoiced and planted the seeds immediately after the meal. That evening they had a special meal to celebrate. The garden grew well and produced many delicious things. There were plantains, breadfruit, papaya, many types of greens, turnips and of course potatoes.

Nani, Wan and Latipa became experts at catching crabs, shrimp, and many varieties of fish. All these things combined with the coconuts, the fresh herbs and roots that Nani, Latipa and Chirita gathered made for very good meals. Nani continued his research in herb lore. He began to train Chirita as well. She was an apt pupil and soon caught on. She was his assistant, always by his side helping him treat the sick members of the tribe. The children seemed to grow ill more often. This was a mystery. Even with the very healthier diet the children still needed something extra. Nani decided to make some pots of stew to experiment with herbs. He needed the right combination to build up the health of the children. He worked on this continuously for one week and came up with three healthy stews. One of them in particular was very tasty. The children loved it and could not get enough. The result of this was that the children looked healthier, their eyes were brighter, their little minds sharper and their bodies more energetic than ever. The adults loved the stew as well. Everyone was feeling better.

Nani was very pleased with himself. Chirita praised him often which made him feel even more self confident. Meanwhile Latipa spent time with young Wan. She taught him her knowledge of building. They worked many hours on restoring the fallen down huts. When the hospital hut was restored Nani and Chirita took time out from their healing studies to help. The new hospital hut was grand. Mostly Wan and Latipa worked on construction alone. They were often seen alone together at the research table.

Hula, Tatoo and little Issa went on as always, gathering mushrooms, shells, stones and insects, trying to reach coconuts (without any luck), playing endless games of tag and watching the adults do everything. They were an important part of the research effort because many of the things that they gathered were very useful to the scientists. The four adults had many chores and played many different roles, doing different things at different times of the day. With everyone working together so well the future looked brighter for the new Attawa tribe.

**The New Attawa Tribe Part 5**

The villagers of the new Attawa tribe were living in their little cocoon of comfort. The children ceased to long so much for their missing parents and turned to Nani and Latipa for loving assurance. Nani called a meeting one morning after the meal with Latipa, Chirita and Wan. The three children, instead of playing, stayed to listen because they were curious to hear what was so important that Nani had to call a special meeting. Nani looked around at the eager faces in front of him.

He said, "Now that our village is nearly re-built it is time for us to look for a tree to use for a new boat." "We can all take part in this." "Wan, you and I will search the jungle." "Latipa, you and Chirita will continue with the daily chores." "I am going to ask you two to take on a double load of chores while Wan and I are exploring the jungle around us." "Once we find the right tree we will all need to go in to the jungle, because Wan and I alone can not cut and move the tree."

Chirita asked, "But why do we need a boat Nani?" "Why is it so important now?"

Nani replied, "Because we need to be able to travel to the south village." "It is important that we stay in touch with our fellow islanders." "There will be times when we will be able to help them and they will help us in return." "Especially with food and supplies." "Latipa and I have families there that we miss." "They are probably wondering what happened to us and may even think that we are dead."

When Nani said the word 'dead' little Issa began to cry.

Latipa pulled her near and comforted her, "Do not fret little one, bad things will not happen to us here." "We will be safe."

After the meeting was over Nani and Wan filled clay jugs with fresh water from the lagoon. They slung them over their backs and found some old cutting tools inside of the research hut. Someone long ago had made them. They were a bit rusty and tarnished but the flints were still sharp. The others gathered to watch Nani and Wan walk to edge of the dense jungle. The women wished them well as they used their tools to cut through thick vines and briars. After thirty minutes they made some progress and could no longer be seen. Latipa and Chirita went back to clear the breakfast things. The children watched the men for awhile and then lost interest. By midday the men were gone from sight somewhere deep in the jungle nearby searching for just the right tree.

Latipa was fishing while Chirita was gathering fresh herbs to add to a stew that she was cooking. Hula has just passed her thirteenth birthday. She was beginning to lose interest in the childish games and activities that kept Tattoo and Issa so busy. She followed Chirita around for awhile. Finally Chirita asked her to help dig some roots. When Hula completed this task with obvious skill, Chirita gave her some more things to do. By the end of that afternoon Hula was helping with food preparation and gardening. She proved to be a great help.

The men came back at sunset sad and tired. They had looked for hours and had not found a suitable tree. They would have to begin again tomorrow. Chirita told Nani about what a great helper Hula had become. He was so exhausted but happy at the news. The women needed all the help they could get.

**The New Attawa Tribe Part 6**

The next morning Nani and Wan went in to the jungle and began anew. This time they traveled a bit farther and just when they were beginning to get tired they saw it. The perfect tree to use for a boat. The two men walked around the big tree studying it closely. It was partially covered with vines and moss but still they could see that it was perfect for their needs. Wan unwrapped a long strip of cotton from his wrist and tied it to the tree to mark it so that they could find it easily when they returned. They left the tree and made their way back to the village. They found the women and children gathered around the fire pit having an afternoon snack. Wan was grinning from ear to ear.

Latipa got up and ran to him and Nani. "You found the right tree didn't you?", she asked.

Nani replied, "It is perfect!" We must all go and see it, but it is too late today. First thing tomorrow we will all go."

"Even the children?" Latipa asked.

"All of us!" Nani answered.

The rest of them had gathered around Latipa, Nani and Wan. A cheer went up and the children began to dance around. They were very excited to hear that they were all going to go to see the big tree.

But little Issa remarked, "I am afraid of the jungle Tipa."

Latipa bent down and hugged Issa and said, "It will be all right Issa. You shall always be safe with us."

The rest of the day passed quickly. Wan and Nani gathered cutting tools and prepared supplies to take along the next day. Latipa, Chirita and Hula finished their chores energetically. The children were frantic with excitement. They ran around and around the village running and shrieking while playing games of "It". Chirita watched them and decided that she must prepare a stew for the evening meal containing herbs to calm them down. Otherwise they would not want to go to sleep. Bedtime came before anyone knew it. The adults were tired and the children began to nod off after eating Chirita's special stew. Everyone went to sleep before the moon was high in the evening sky.

They awoke to a very hazy morning. When the haze began to lift and the sun began to rise they were all on their way to find the big tree. Nani, Wan and Latipa carried tools and supplies. Chirita carried a healer's pouch around her waist, a sack of fresh food and a jug of water. The children carried baskets to gather interesting things in. There was a path already cleared from the day before. But there were still many vines and briars growing everywhere. Hula brought up the rear so that she could look after Tatoo and Issa. The children were a bit frightened, especially little Issa. The jungle all around them was dark and mysterious. The sounds of birds, various insects and other strange animals were heard constantly.

Before long they reached the tree. The children were fretful and tired so everyone stopped to rest and drink water. Nani looked at the tree to find the best place to begin cutting. He took the first stab at it with his cutting tool. Then Wan and Latipa began to cut as well. Chirita and Hula looked after the children. When the cutting was well under way, Chirita and Hula began to help clear some of the sawdust and smaller branches out of the way. The children watched at first but soon pitched in. They kept getting underfoot so Hula had to stop working and take them aside. She began to prepare lunch for everyone. The children hopped around on some rocks nearby. Nani saw them and cautioned them to come away from the rocks.

He said, "You must stay near Hula. There may be snakes near those rocks."

Tatoo exclaimed, "I want to see a snake!"

"No you don't young man!", Latipa snapped.

Tatoo followed Issa over to where Hula was fixing the food. They sat down and rested obediently. Shortly afterwards everyone had a meal. They all relaxed for awhile and then the work began again. By late afternoon the big tree fell over with a heavy thud. The children screamed with excitement while scrambling out of the way. The tree was trimmed of all small branches, vines and leaves. It was ready to carve and the carving process began. The children were bored and restless.

Chirita said, "Nani I think that Hula and I should take the children home. Will you finish the boat today?"

Nani answered, "No we will not. This carving is the hardest part and will take almost a week. Yes by all means you and Hula should take the children and go home. We will return soon."

Chirita and Hula took the children home. They encountered no snakes or other dangerous animals on the way. Yet they were still happy to get out of the jungle and back to the village.

Shortly before dark Nani, Wan and Latipa returned. Chirita and Hula had a meal ready for them. The tired children were already asleep. The three wood carvers felt good about the days work. Soon the village would have a boat. This was a very important event.


End file.
